Xindi First Strike
Following the destruction of the Collector Hive by the United Earth cruiser UES Enterprise, rendering the species and the Reaper's primary agent extinct, the Reapers rewakened Monarch buring on New Xindus, where the the fractious Xindi are in the process of unsuccessfully terraforming the world. Using stuble indoctrination by the Reaper known as Monarch, it influenced the Xindi to begin a war of galactic conquest against the slowly allying empires of the Alpha Quadrant, in order to prevent a unified force against the coming Reaper invasion. However Monarch's power would take time to recharge, so it could only focus its energies of indoctrination on select individuals and slowly over a period of time. Telepathically giving the Xindi-Primate scientist, and Xindi Council member Degra the neccessary information, he began working on a weapon capable of destroying a planet. Monarch intended to use the Xindi's fear of losing another homeworld to cause them to decimate the entire region and leave the collective superpowers fractured and crippled. However only minimal indoctination was need to convince the xenophobic and paranoid Xindi-Reptillians and before Degra could complete the finished super-weapon, General Dolim launched the fleet of proto-types already completed, using them to launch a surprise attack on the homeworlds of 25 different empires. In total the planets of Vulcan, Qo'nos, Capirca, Picon, Virgon, Kobol/Hiigara, Takret, Krios Prime, Axanar, Osaarian, Kantare, Kreetassa, Valakis, Romulus/Remus, Vissa, Rigel, Coridan, Earth, Andoria, Denobula Trixia, Paraagan, Xyrillian, Tandar Prime and Delta suffered devastating attacks. Almost 9-billion are killed in total on the combined 25-worlds. Each individual attack varied in its total damage and death toll, ranging from nine million on Rigel IV to all of Romulus-system rendered unihabitable. *Eradication of Jaleyland: A Xindi Probe attacks Rigel V (Zamiar), capital world of the United Rigel Colonies, striking the city of New Jaleyland resulting death tolls number over 9,500,000. The attack destroys a majority of the Rigellian trade fleet, resulting in debris that liters the planetary orbit. Planetary strikes decimate the surface. *Nullification of the Raxon: A Xindi Probe attacks Tellar, capital world of the United Planets of Tellar, striking the city of Hurutam and resulting death tolls number over 11,000,000. The attack destroys the central industrial hub at Teralla and geological quakes begin to render much of the eastern hemisphere dangerous for habitation. *Purge of Western Shi'Kahr: A Xindi Probe attacks Vulcan, capital world of the Confederacy of Vulcan, striking the city of Shi'Kahr and resulting death tolls number over 19,000,000. The attack completely destroys the Vulcan High Command. Most of their military personnel and command structure are lost. *August Wave: A Xindi Probe attacks Earth, capital world of the United Earth, striking the city of San Francisco & Paris and resulting death tolls number over 35,000,000. The attack destroys San Francisco and Starfleet Command destroyed, much of the San Andres fault line collapses into the ocean, creating a tsumani that decimates the western Pacific coast. The French Strike is much smaller but results in most of France, United Kingdom, Spain, Ireland and Germany suffering terrible damage. *Northern Slaughter: A Xindi Probe attacks Coridan Prime, capital world of the People's Republic of Coridan, striking the city of New Coridan City and resulting death tolls number over 1,500,000,000. The attack results in an explosion which when mixed with Coridan's abundance of dilithium, causing a Kyushu that spread across the planet, killing approximately half its population of three billion. The planet's surface is turned into an inferno of burning dilithium, consuming at least half of the planet's dilithium reserves and devastating its ecosystem for at least a century. *Shattering: A Xindi Probe attacks Andor, capital world of the Andorian Empire, striking the city of Lor'Vela and resulting death tolls number over 43,000,000. The attack super heats the equatorial ice sheets, causing million-year old glacier collapsing into the ocean. The increase in sea levels result in numerous Andorian cities being flooded. *Wrecking of Loxt Ward 1: A Xindi Probe attacks Denobula Triaxa, capital world of the Denobulan Conglomeration, striking the city of Loxt and resulting death tolls number over 1,600,000,000. The attack decimates Denobula's highest populated area and widespread fires scorch the region. Several surrounding wards are destroyed by the intense fires before they are brought under control. *Butchering of Vissia: A Xindi Probe attacks Vissia, capital world of the Vissian Association, striking the city of and resulting death tolls number over 40,000,000. *Great Extermination: A Xindi Probe attacks Krios Prime, capital world of the Kriosian Sovereign Dynasty, striking the city of and resulting death tolls number over 69,000,000. *Annihilation of Cebrus: A Xindi Probe attacks Delta, capital world of the Deltan Union, striking the city of and resulting death tolls number over 38,000,000. *Debacle of Oass: A Xindi Probe attacks Ossa, capital world of the Osaarian Confederation, striking the city of and resulting death tolls number over 25,000,000. The attack destroys the main trade hub lost but the massive Osaarian merchant fleet is untouched. *Fall of Yun: A Xindi Probe attacks Kreetassa, capital world of the Kreetassa Kritarchy, striking the city of Keas and resulting death tolls number over 28,000,000. *Annullment of the Autocracy: A Xindi Probe attacks Takret, capital world of the Takret Autocracy, striking the city of Ko'ui and resulting death tolls number over 15,000,000 *Carnage of Kyan: A Xindi Probe attacks Valakis, capital world of the Noocracy of Valakis, striking the city of and resulting death tolls number over 41,000,000 *Destruction of the Cial Convoy: A Xindi Probe attacks the Cial Convoy, the second largest Suliban nomadic group of the Suliban Federacy of Tribes, killing 18,000. *Murder of Gillia: A Xindi Probe attacks Axanar, capital world of the Principality unto Axanar, striking the city of Gillia and resulting death tolls number over 64,000,000 *Subrena Inferno: A Xindi Probe attacks Kantare, capital world of the Republic of Kantare, striking the city of Subrena Ltos and resulting death tolls number over 58,000,000 *Immolation of the Hearthworlds: A Xindi Probe attacks Romulus/Remus, capital world of the Romulan Star Empire, striking the city of and resulting death tolls number over 5,400,000,000. The attack hyper-charges a large amount of thalaron radiation producing crystals. The resulting eruption of energy completely destroyed Remus. The blast of thalaron radiation completely purges all life in the system, killing billions, while the resulting debris storm also decimates Romulus. Romulus had lost the capital of Ki Baratan prior due to a similar Xindi strike. *Decimation of Terna: A Xindi Probe attacks Paraaga, capital world of the Paraaga Compact, striking the city of Terna and resulting death tolls number over 31,000,000. *Zeus Falls: A Xindi Probe attacks Caprica, Virgon and Picon Fleet Headquarters over Picon, capital world of the Twelve Colonies and military command respectively. The attack destroys Caprica City and Fleet Headquarters, killing 9,000,000. *Sajuuk's Sacrifice: A Xindi Probe attacks Hiigara/Kobol, nearly firing on the planet's only city and only population center. However the Hiigaran mothership takes the hit, Karan S'jet killed in the action. Before it can return fire however the probe is rammed by a Hiigara frigate. 340 Hiigarans are killed.